


He's the Master

by 4uckedinthehead



Series: Porn Multiverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cannibalism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Guro, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Nasty and smutty, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Tags 100 percent applicable, The Author Regrets Nothing, Title sucks, feel free to suggest warning tags, filthy as hell, theres a reason why I picked my penname, this is gonna be SEVERELY fucked up, this is not a happy story, trigger warnings out the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4uckedinthehead/pseuds/4uckedinthehead
Summary: After five years in Hell, Oliver Queen returns to a world he barely recognizes.Author Appeal Porn With Plot. Nothing more, nothing less.Will tag as thoroughly as I can think to.Don't read if easily triggered/squicked. (Read the tags.)(There's a lot of squickiness)Not abandoned/canceled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stop here if you haven't read the tags

Oliver stares out the window of the limousine for most of the ride home, taking in the sights of the city he was born in but might as well be that of an alien planet. He was not the same person, the same man he had been five years ago, (how could he be?) yet he had a feeling his evolution was far from complete.

“So do you want to explain to me what is with the the nose rings? Seems like every woman I’ve seen since I got back has one.” He looks away from the tinted windows to his mother. She’s older of course, crows feet that hadn’t been there before the Queen’s Gambit last sailed, yet still beautiful.

“You remember there was an election coming up before you disappeared? Dullard Frump won despite saying and promising a lot of inflammatory things, including building a wall on the Mexican border and inadvertently created a trade war with both China and the EU, so the country was basically broke. Nobody was willing to bail the government out, given the consistently antagonistic stance the President took with just about everyone. So President Frump introduced the Female Reclassification Act and created the Department of Female Affairs. In a nutshell, the FRA reinstituted slavery, stripping all women living within the borders of the US of our human rights.”

“Just like that? The president reversed, what, a hundred and fifty years of progress of civil rights?” Oliver asked doubtfully.

“Well, it didn’t happen overnight, and he didn’t do it unilaterally, but trust me, it’s been a good thing overall.” Moira said.

“If you say so,” Oliver replied with the same tone.

“I do. It’s been a huge boost to the economy. GDP is up. Personal and corporate wealth is up. The national budget is balanced for the first time in over a decade. Homelessness is down. Unemployment is down. Crime is down. I know it seems strange, but just take some time to see how much better things are before you form an opinion.”

“Fine, I guess. So you want to tell me more about the FRA then?”

“Sure. Now that women are property, every female is issued a Female Identification Number and an Individual Registration Number, which are included along with our complete FRA file on the ring for ease of transaction and identification. For example my FIN is 392-30-7297and my IRN is Moira-0567. Anyone can scan them with an app to get all our pertinent information.”

“So, who owns you then?” Oliver asked, clearly discomfited by even asking the question.

“You remember Walter Steele, your father’s CFO? Because your sister and I had no direct male relatives we were put up at auction, where Walter bought us.”

”You are really calm about this,” he said after a long moment of contemplation.

Moira shrugged. “It’s not a new thing. I’ve had time to adjust.”

Silence stretched for a minute. “So every woman. Every single one in America? Including…”

“Your former sister, Thea-0211, Laurel-0142… any female you’ve known, they all have one of these,” the blonde said, flicking her nosering.

Oliver shook his head, looking back out the window. “This… is gonna take some getting used to.”

“I’m sure it will,” his mother agreed. “But we will all be here to help you however we can, Oliver,” Moira assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea doesn't take long to make an appearance once they arrive, appearing at the top of the grand staircase less than a minute after he steps in through the door. She rushes down, practically throwing herself at him. When he pushes her back to examine her, he notices that she has a gold nosering, just like their mother.

“So Mom wasn’t kidding when she said everyone was…” he trails off, giving a vague, encompassing wave of his hand.

Thea gives Moira a questioning look. “I explained it, but seeing is believing,” the blonde says.

“Yes, well, Moira-0567 was right. Meet the new and improved Thea-0211.” His sister strikes a pose, one hand on a hip, the other at the back of her head, smirking.

Oliver shakes his head. “I’m sorry, this is a lot to take in. I’m gonna-” but whatever he was going to say is interrupted by the arrival of Tommy Merlyn.

“Oliver! I heard the news but I wasn’t believing.”

Oliver reciprocates the hug, patting Tommy on the back. “Damn, dude, whatever happened to you on that island got you jacked,” Tommy says in an impressed tone, running his hands down Oliver’s biceps.

Oliver gives him a tight smile, flinching ever so slightly. “Yeah, it was pretty rough. Lots of running, lots of hunting.”

“Anyways, we gotta get you out. Show you how the city’s changed.”

“That would be fantastic.”

Tommy's car is new and Oliver quickly tunes him mostly out, only paying attention with half an ear as he notes that the city really hadn't changed in his absence, areas of poverty and wealth shifting somewhat, but neither really changing otherwise.

As many things as he's been over the last five years, survivor, spy, soldier, assassin, with as many enemies as he's made, it's rare that he can let his guard down and he gives himself a swift mental kick in the ass when he and Tommy are ambushed by a trio of masked thugs.

Had he been properly alert, properly aware, he would have never led them into an area where they could be attacked. Unfortunately, being back home, he thought he could relax for just a little bit, at least until he began his crusade.

The only upside is that he wakes before Tommy does, so he can kill their would-be kidnappers without fear of outing himself to his best friend.

Detective Lance is exactly as unpleasant as one would expect when he arrives to interrogate them at the mansion, though he refrains from accusing him of murder outright.

Despite how he's done almost nothing all day, he finds himself exhausted by the time he gets back to the mansion, the sun having set over an hour ago.

Before anything else, he decides he wants a shower and has just taken off his shirt when he hears the door open behind him, Thea entering. He immediately covers up, or tries to, because Thea has somehow already crossed the room and has her hands on his back.

“What the- How did you get these? These don’t look like plants or animals made them, this one looks like you've been stabbed!”

“Thea, what are you doing? You can’t just barge in here!” Oliver says, pulling his shirt down with a sharp tug.

“Actually, yes I can. How much did Moira-0567 explain to you?”

“Not much, just the basics, I guess. What the FRA is, the rings…”

“Okay, well let me ask you something then, what do you think when you see this?” Thea asks as she unbuttons her shirt, revealing nothing but skin underneath.

“Thea! What the hell are you doing?” he exclaims again, turning around.

“Showing what you’ll be owning soon,” Thea says calmly, stepping back into his view. “Here’s the thing: all us women are slutty, cock-hungry whores. Ask any female what her favorite thing is and if she says anything other than dick, she's a liar. If you ask her what her dream job is and it's anything other than bed slave or whore, she's a liar. If you ask her if she's getting fucked enough and she says yes, she's a liar." She pauses for a moment, giving him a contemplative look. "Look, I know all this is a big change for you, so let me make it simple. As far as everyone else is concerned I’m not your sister, I’m your slave, your body slave more precisely seeing as you don’t have any other property. You need to stop seeing this,” she says waving her hand in front of her face “and just see this,” she said tweaking her nipples, running a finger down her stomach and under her skirt, slapping her ass. “You need to learn that females aren’t people anymore, we’re a commodity. While I am your sibling, more importantly, I'm an asset in your taxes. There are men and there are sluts. You either have a cock or you’re property. This isn’t an offer either. You’re a long lost billionaire, you’re gonna inherit a lot of slaves.”

“So I'm gonna have slaves whether I like it or not?” Thea nods. “Well, what if I just freed everyone then?”

Thea rolls her eyes. “You can’t. Think of it this way; can you free a car? Even if you were to abandon it on the side of the road, it doesn’t suddenly become worthless and will eventually be claimed by someone.”

“What about celebrities, actresses and singers and whatnot?”

“All females are subject to the FRA, no exceptions. Husbands got first claim on their former wives, like Brad Pitt with Angelina-0001. After that, it varies by industry. Actresses got auctioned off. Most decent-sized studios maintain a stable of actresses and directors have to go to that studio if they want them in their movie, like Jennifer-8892 or Scarlett-1743 with 20th Century Fox and Marvel. Others got bought by companies that specialize in owning actresses. Singers and models defaulted to their label or agency.”

“I get how an actress can be valuated, I guess, but what about the others?”

“Pretty much how you'd think. Singers get their value based on the number of awards and records sold, plus sex appeal. Sometimes special tickets called pussy passes are sold at concerts and award shows that let you fuck whoever you’re there to see, other times she’s raffled off to a special class of ticket or anyone at random.”

“So I could go to a Taylor Swift concert just to…”

“Oh, yeah. Taylor-0006’s concerts are always sold out. I doubt her label would sell her outright, but you’re definitely rich enough to rent her when she’s not touring.”

“And what about fashion models?”

“Prostitutes. I mean, before the FRA, they were just pretty women paid to wear pretty clothes. Now, when you buy something at a fashion show, the girl usually comes with the outfit.”

“Permanently?”

“It depends on the agency and how much you paid. Some fashion agencies really are about the clothes, others are just pussybrokers.”

"So, they really got a system for everything."

"Yep. Now I get this is all a very big change for you so I’m going to set some rules. First, you will only refer to me by my IRN, Thea-0211. Second, as you don’t have any other property yet, I will be moving into your room with you so I can help you get dressed, bathe, and satisfy your sexual needs. Third, I won’t be wearing clothes here in the mansion until I feel you are a proper owner.”

“A proper owner? What is that supposed to mean?”

“When you start treating me like what I am. Making me do things you wouldn’t as your sister. Like letting me suck you off or selling my virginity.”

“You mean-”

“I’m property, in every conceivable way of the word. Sex is just one way a female serves her owner.”

Oliver frowns. “You are very bossy for someone who’s supposed to take orders, not giving them.”

Thea-0211 shrugs. “Then give me some and make me obey them.”

“How am I supposed to do that? You just said you won’t.”

“You're a reasonably smart guy. I'm sure you can think of some way to make me obey you,” she replies with a bratty smirk.

“I’m not gonna hit you if that's what you were thinking.”

Thea-0211 rolls her eyes. “Odds are you're going to end up owning someone who's not super stoked about it and will have to put her in her place. Just think of disciplining me as practice. Studies have shown that females, in general, are happier since the passage of the FRA. Did you know not a single female has taken her owner's life since the FRA was passed?”

“You mean killed a man?”

“That, or her own. A female's life isn't hers, it's her owners.”

“This is a little overwhelming. I think I just need some time to myself.”

"Oliver," Thea starts to protest but he cuts her off.

"I've been alone for five years. Alone, Thea. I need just one more night to myself, and then... Then I'll be your master or your owner or whatever. Okay?"

Thea smiles. “I guess I can understand that. See you in the morning, then."

* * *

Oliver slips out of the mansion without trouble to deliver his ultimatum to Adam Hunt, returning about two hours before sunrise.

Oliver has long since had the ability to sleep anything but lightly drilled out of him, and despite what he told Thea last night, he spent less of it alone than he professed. So, it takes him a moment to recognize that he's not alone in bed like he should be, and his dick isn't as dry as it should be.

Whipping the blanket off, he stares in surprise for a split second at the sight of Thea, lying on her front, lips wrapped around the head of his penis.

Oliver grabs her by the hair, pulling her head off his dick, trying not to throw her off the bed in surprise. "Thea, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Good morning, Master," Thea greets with a wide, completely open smile. "I thought I would wake you up by taking care of your morning wood, which is my job, part of it at least,” she says, sitting up and back on her haunches without the least bit of shame at her nakedness.

“How is it your job to molest me in my sleep?"

Thea-0211 sighs. "I thought we got this out of the way last night. What's the first thought that comes to mind when you see me like this?" she asks gesturing to her petit, naked body.

“Uh, my little sister, Speedy?” Thea is pretty good, Oliver has to admit. She had definitely had instruction on how to present herself because his disgust at himself was not enough to kill his boner.

“Okay, first of all, that is the worst nickname ever, and second, that’s the problem, Oliver, I’m not your sister, I’m your slave. I want you to use me, enjoy me. Keep me naked so you can enjoy my body.” Thea-0211 grabs his hand, bringing it up to cup a breast. “I want you to touch me, I like it when you do. Let me use my mouth to help your erection.”

Oliver groans, leaning back and throwing an arm over his eyes. The room is quiet for a long handful of seconds, before he groans. “Okay, finish me off.”

Thea-0211 grins, immediately leaning forward and resuming her ministration. _ 'Yes, definitely has had instruction,' _ he thinks to himself as she bobs on his cock.

“Did you…” he asks as he peeks out of the crook of his elbow and sees Thea swallow when he comes.

“Of course. Spitting is rude. Anyways, what are your plans for today?” she asks, sliding out of bed and heading to the closet.

“Not much. Just... getting to know the city again.”

“Any preferences for clothes then?” Oliver shakes his head. Thea-0211 reappears a minute later with a long-sleeve knit, an undershirt, silk boxer briefs and jeans.

“Now, what about me?” Thea asks.

"Don't you have school today?"

"Normally I would, but I can take a day to get to know my recently-resurrected master."

Oliver has a full itinerary today and the last thing he needs is Thea running about loose. "You can get to know me on the weekend. You're going to school, no debate." He has played a lot of roles over the last five years, so it's not hard to put a little steel in his voice, a little glare in his eyes. He turns to look at his closet and sees that yes, there is some stuff that is clearly hers hanging up. He pulls her uniform down and thrusts it at her. "The bus should be by sooner rather than later, and you do not want to miss it."

For a moment, it looks like Thea is about to argue, but her face flicks to a grin and she rises up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "As you order, Master," and skips into the bathroom.

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief. It seems that Thea had been telling the truth. All he needed was a bit of sternness and she became meek as a lamb.

Yesterday's cruise with Tommy had been useful in scoping out potential locations for his lair and he grabs his kit, tossing it in the trunk of one of the Audis in the garage and decides to make one stop before he heads to the abandoned Queen Industrial building to start work on his lair.

* * *

Oliver almost pities Diggle. The man seems competent enough, but Oliver himself is so far beyond competent, Diggle might as well be fresh out of basic. He lets the former soldier drive him to his first stop, ordering him to remain with the car. 

The female formerly known as Dinah Laurel Lance supposes she's had something of a stranger than normal life, but seeing Oliver on the tv is one thing and seeing him walk into CNRI was something else. She supposed there was no avoiding this but it is awkward all the same.

“Hi Laurel,” he says quietly when he gets close enough.

“Oliver,” she replies a little more flatly.

“Is there somewhere we could talk?”

Laurel-0142 nods, leading him to the conference room. “How’ve you been?” she asks, leaning back against the table.

“Good, I guess. It’s definitely been an adjustment, what with the…” he trails off, gesturing at the ring in her nose. “I gotta say, Thea has really embraced the whole FRA thing. I woke up with her in my bed.”

“I assume Walter transferred her title to you?”

“Ah, not yet.”

“Well, she's probably still getting you adjusted. Has she explained to you what an IRN is?”

“Yeah, girls have numbers instead of last names.”

“Yes. I’m Laurel-0142, not Laurel Lance anymore. It doesn’t matter right now because it’s just us, but you should get used to using IRNs. It’s considered rude to address someone else’s property only by her personal designation. And Thea-0211 is only 17 so I’d be surprised if she was certified as anything other than a sex toy.”

There's a pause. “What do you mean... certified?”

Laurel-0142 gives him a flat look. “I take it nobody's explained the certification system to you?” He shakes his head and she sighs. “You really need to read the FRA. One of the clauses in the FRA deals with how to value females and one method is by certification. Once out of high school the Department of Female Affairs offers tests females can take in place of college degrees. For example, I’m certified as a Class A paralegal assistant.”

“Just an assistant? I figured you would’ve been a lawyer by now.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I can’t. There are restrictions on females in just about any position with administrative, executive, or supervisory responsibility. Basically, it's very hard for a woman to get into anything that might put her in a position of authority over a man.”

“That’s pretty… extreme.”

“It sounds worse than it is. Even though I can’t become a full lawyer, my Class A certification means I’m the next best thing. Just about the only thing I can’t do is start my own law firm.”

“What about Thea? You said she was probably only certified as a sex toy? I know women are supposed to be considered… things but seriously, certified as a sex toy?”

“First of all, females aren’t ‘considered’ things, we_ are _things. Second, yeah, a woman's primary functions are reproduction and sexual gratification so the first thing we are taught to do is fuck.”

“Even you?”

“I have a vagina so yes Ollie, I am certified as a sex toy.”

“So if I said I wanted to have sex with you, you would have to do it?”

“That’s where things get a little gray. You aren’t my owner, so I can’t offer, but I can’t say no either. If you came around often enough to interfere with my work, a complaint could be filed, but the most that could happen there is you could get fined. But we were also dating when your yacht sank, so you could make a decent argument for ownership.”

“But Thea said-”

“I’m only allowed to offer myself to clients. I don’t have an exclusivity enhancement on any of my certs, so if you want to fuck, just say so.”

“I gotta say, I wasn´t expecting-”

“For me to be so blase? Frankly, I had expected you to have me on my knees or on my back already."

"Maybe once, but I've changed."

"Well, you picked an interesting time to do so. Feel free to change back because no cunt is gonna want an owner that respects her. Trust me, if you want to make your slaves happy, then go back to being the Oliver that cheated on me with anything with a twat."

He considered correcting her for a split-second, that he'd only ever cheated on her with her sister, but the point was pretty much moot.

Before he'd learned about the FRA, he'd fully intended on making up for the awful way he'd treated most of the people in his life, but it seemed that in order to become as unremarkable as possible, he'd have to return to his philandering ways, and then some.

“Then… yes.”

Laurel-0142 doesn’t offer a verbal reply, simply guiding him to sit down in one of the high-backed swivel chairs. Kneeling down between his legs, she unfastens his belt and pants, pulling them down his legs. “At least the island didn’t do anything to you down here,” she says, more to herself than Oliver. Not waiting for a reply, she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the head of his cock. Swirling her tongue, she bobs her head, slowly taking more of him in her mouth.

She lets him guide her when one of his hands finally grabs the back of her head, only years of practice suppressing her gag reflex keeping her from trying to push up when he pushes her head down so her nose is brushing his pelvic bone, dick halfway down her throat.

She closes her eyes and lets him face-fuck her for what was probably no more than five minutes but feels much longer to her.

“That all?” she asks when he lets go of her, sitting back on her haunches.

“If I asked-”

“Oliver, don’t ask, just tell me what to do.” Despite everything she had said, she is still very angry at Oliver for everything he had done to her, even if she isn’t allowed to express that anger. She has no idea what had been done to him on the island he’d been stranded on, but she wished he would get over this ambivalence so he would fuck her and get on with his day.

“Take off your clothes and get up on the table,” Oliver instructs, tone firming.

She is wearing a white oxford under her suit jacket and a black pencil skirt that matches the coat. Shrugging out of the jacket, she folds it and sets it to the side, the rest of her clothes joining in a moment. She isn’t wearing any underwear of course, so that leaves her in her stockings and heels.

“Leave them on,” Oliver says when she starts to roll the stockings down. She tugs them back up into place and hops up onto the table, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs.

Oliver seems momentarily stunned by the view but shakes himself when she makes a little coughing noise.

He has gotten harder, if possible, at the sight, so he wastes no more time. Licking his fingers, he rubs them over her labia a couple of times, pressing two fingers inside her to loosen her up. Feeling she is sufficiently lubricated, Oliver grabs her hips and tugs her a little closer to the edge of the table, so that a bit of her ass is hanging off.

Laurel-0142 suppresses the gasp that rises when she feels him press against her entrance, though such restraint is quickly lost.

She closes her eyes and lays back on the table, her breath instinctively synchronizing to his rhythm, inhaling and exhaling as he fucks her.

Oliver, for his part, quickly lets go of any restraint. Still not quite believing everything he has been told, that he is actually fucking the one girl he was sure he’d never know in this way again, he starts slow, taking his cock in one hand and rubbing it over her slit.

He is a little surprised when he feels her responding, her breath quickening and her secretions adding to the wetness from her mouth. Satisfied that she is both wet enough and that she won’t retract permission at the last moment, he pushes into her. No matter how many other girls he fucked, Laurel is always special. Even barely having entered her, he's as hard as he’d ever gotten.

Pulling back, he teases her again with the head of his cock, pushing in a little more this time, maybe half his length.

“Fuck, Laurel,” he groans, the words only half-conscious. She's as tight as he remembered, her wet, silky heat making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He pulls back, almost all the way out, filling her with his entire length on his third thrust.

Laurel’s arms give out as he does, splaying herself out on the table in a sight that has haunted his dreams for five years.

Picking up the pace, he revels in the soft squelching and much louder slapping noises their bodies make as they come together.

Laurel writhes on the table, tweaking her nipples and giving panting exhortations of ‘more.’ Taking one hand off her hips, he digs his fingers into her skin, leaving trails of red as he rediscovers her body.

Her breasts still fill his hands perfectly as he kneads her left one for a moment before rolling her nipple with a thumb and tracing abstract patterns into her skin with his other fingers.

With one breast occupied, the other suddenly looks absolutely irresistible, so he leans down to wrap the nipple with his lips.

He doesn’t miss the sharp inhalation Laurel makes when he flicks the nub with his tongue, or when he nips the pink areola.

Oliver is only given a second to wonder what part of her body he should attend to next when he detaches his mouth from her breast because Laurel uses one hand to grab him by the back of the neck and mash their mouths together.

It is a clumsy, messy kiss, fueled by lust, teeth scraping for a moment before Laurel opens her mouth and sucks his tongue in.

He comes a moment later, collapsing on her as his dick softens.

“Shit,” he swears as his head clears. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, Oliver. Everyone here is on birth control,” Laurel informs him calmly, making no move to part, waiting patiently for him to get off and pull out of her.

“Hold on,” she says as he sat back in the chair. “Let me clean you up. Can’t be sending you home with sticky underwear.”

Laurel returns to her knees, using her tongue to lick him not-quite-dry, but certainly cleaner.

“So-”

“So nothing. Don’t take this to mean I’m still in love with you” (though to be honest with herself, she wasn’t sure.) “That wasn’t an I-love-you-kiss, that was a fucking-kiss. And if you want to have sex with me again, you should look into increasing your charitable contributions.” She says this as matter-of-factly as she has anything else as if they hadn’t just fucked as intensely as they ever had.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around,” Oliver says as he hitches up his pants.

Laurel doesn’t give a reply, just a little grunt of acknowledgment.

Most of the women give knowing looks and smirks as they step back into the main area. Back before the FRA, Laurel might have been embarrassed knowing that everyone knew she’d just fucked her ex-boyfriend, but this was a new era, so she wasn’t.

That isn’t to say that she wants to spread the details though, groaning internally as JoAnna-1414 swoops in with a lascivious smile.

“So was he as good as you remembered?” the brown-skinned girl asks.

“Still nine-and-a-half inches, yes.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s all the answer you’re getting. You want to know more, find out yourself.”

“If only I could,” JoAnna replies. “You’ll have to get him to come around again so I can get the chance.”

“We’ll see,” is all Laurel says.

* * *

Oliver slips Diggle's watchful eye easily enough and returns to his lair, logging onto his computer and spends the next twelve hours digging through five years of news he's missed.

The sun's well above the horizon by the time Oliver makes it back to the mansion and he's barely through the door before he is confronted by a shamelessly naked Thea. “Gah, what the hell?” he demands.

"Good morning, Master. I was waiting for you to come home."

"I can see that. And that you weren’t kidding when you said you were gonna go around naked.”

“What made you think I was?” Thea-0211 asks with a cocked eyebrow. "And my tits are down here," she says in a reproachful tone when he keeps his gaze firmly just over her head.

“I dunno… Just all this is starting to sink in, I guess.”

“Good. But if you want to convince me that it actually is starting to sink in, then you'll actually look at me."

He takes one last breath before he lowers his gaze, staring deliberately at her breasts before he raises his eyes to hers, arching brow questioningly.

Thea smirks and turns around, putting what can only be deliberate sway into her hips. "Now, Moira-0567 and Mister Steele are waiting for us, so let’s not keep them waiting.”

“What for?” Oliver asks, taking a pair of long steps so that he's even with Thea.

"To resurrect you, legally. You can't own me if you're a zombie."

Thea dashes upstairs and reappears in a brief, dark blue dress by the time they get to the garage and he can see she's still not wearing underwear when she bends over to get into the car. Diggle gives him a dark look as he holds the door to the Rolls open, but says nothing as Walter, his sister and mother follow him in.

The voiding of the death-in-absentia is pretty straightforward as things go, he tells a bit of how the Gambit went down, how he found Lian Yu and how he was rescued. After confirming that everyone else died at sea, they were released and he follows Walter to a different section of the courthouse, one demarcated with the words 'FEMALE AFFAIRS' in large, bold letters.

Oliver wasn't exactly sure what he expected from the Department of Female Affairs, but it wasn't something that could easily stand in for the Department of Licensing instead.

"Hi, excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman, a thirty-something brunette, glances up at his group before flashing him a smile and folding her hands on her desk. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

"I've been out of the country for a while and need to set up an account?"

"Ah, yes Master Queen, of course. If you would just follow me back here, I can get you set up."

The three men and two women followed the girl back behind the desk and into a hall, ending up in a smaller room about twenty feet square. Tiled in antiseptic white, there was a computer on a short table that stuck out from one side of the room, a stool and a bed against the other wall.

The girl goes to the computer, tapping away for a minute until she swivels the monitor to face Oliver. "Registering with us is pretty simple, similar to that of the DoL, minus the driver's test of course. If you'll fill the form out, name, date of birth, address, and information of your financial institution, I can get you processed and on to the next step."

"I just got my death voided, so I haven't had the chance to get my bank accounts set up."

"Actually, I've already taken care of that," Walter said, stepping forward, setting a slip of paper on the counter.

"And now your phone, please," the girl asks when he's filled out the paperwork and registered his thumbprint. She fiddles with it for a moment, scans something on the screen, and hands it back.

"I installed the official DFA app on your device and linked it to your profile. Anything that can be done at a DFA office can be done through the app. You can manage your property, view the property of other people, and the online marketplace. Do you have anything you want to register right now?"

"Yeah, me," Thea says, stepping forward.

"You want to show him then?"

Thea nods, taking his phone. "The first thing you have to do is look me up," Thea says, tapping a tab in the app. She then brings the phone up to her face, holding the top under her nose so it's almost touching her ring and waits for it to chirp.

When she hands it back, there's a clinical photo of her on his screen, nude, hands at her sides, wearing no particular expression. Scrolling down, there's a table filled with her vital statistics, from the physical, (hair and eye color, ethnicity, height, weight, and cup size, bust, waist, and hips measurements,) to the mental (IQ, acquired certifications and other skills.)

Below that is her owner's information, which is limited to name and contact information. He taps the 'Contact Owner' button and with Walter's help, navigates the back-and-forth, almost call-and-reply series of button taps required to transfer Thea to his ownership. He and Walter eventually end up pressing their thumbs to their phones for a final authorization and after the spinning-circley-loading icon rotates four times, another message pops up saying the transaction has been completed successfully.

“That’s it? Thea belongs to me now?”

Walter nodded. “She is your property, free and clear. Whatever you want to do to and with her, it is entirely your right.”

“So,” Thea-0211 says abruptly, slapping her thighs. “Wanna take me for a test drive? And before you freak out, I’m not asking you to fuck me, unless you want to.”

“So what do you mean then?”

“There are plenty of other parts of a female that can be used other than her cunt.”

Oliver gives himself one last moment of hesitation, really thinking over the next words. "You really, genuinely want me to fuck you?"

"I want my owner to fuck me. I want to be a proper slave, to be my master's cockholster, used in whatever way he wants. But most of all, I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

"She's your property," Moira says when he looked at her. "Whatever you want to do to her, or don't, it's your right and nobody can say otherwise. That said, unless you have a reason or plan for her virginity, the polite thing to do is either fuck her or sell her."

"Then… I suppose we should head back home then."

The ear-to-ear grin she shoots him doesn't really make it easier, but the tacit approval and complete lack of reservation his mother and Walter give and eliminate the last bit of hesitation he has. He didn't truly want to fuck Thea, but he couldn't stomach selling her to someone else, so he had little choice if he didn't want Thea potentially drawing the wrong kind of attention.

Oliver couldn't deny Thea-0211 had become quite the attractive young woman in the five years he'd been gone, he thinks to himself on the ride home. In another universe where the FRA had never become law, he was sure she would've become quite the manslayer.

But the FRA was the law of the land and that meant he was now obligated to fuck her or sell her.

Thea-0211 slips her hand into his as they exit the car at the mansion and he can practically feel her vibrate with excitement beside him.

"So," she asks, turning to face him when he closes the door behind him, "do you want to undress me, or..."

"Take your dress off," he orders, meeting her eyes as she reaches around her back and tugs the zipper down. A slow roll of her shoulders and the slinky bit of silk is pooling around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her hair and a smile.

"And now me," he instructs. She prowls around behind him, pulling his jacket down his arms. Circling back around to his front, she runs her hands up under his shirt, slowly tracing the contours of his abdomen and chest. He bends over a bit to help her get his shirt off and glances down when her hands linger on his chest.

When she looks up, he can see the lust, the hunger in her eyes, but there's also concern. "I'm gonna want answers about these," she says quietly.

"And when I'm ready to talk about them, I will."

"Good. May I kiss you, Master?" He nods and she lurches up onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her mouth into his. The raw, wanton need in her kiss is enough to actually make him forget that this is his sister he's kissing, enough that he loses conscious control of his hands momentarily and they run south down her bare back and fill themselves with her ass.

Thea-0211 needs no encouragement of course and immediately wraps her legs around his hips. He carries her over to the bed and collapses on top of her. Her hands drop to his waist, fumbling at his belt in her haste.

She whips his belt off and he steps back for a second to toe his shoes off and steps back in to let her finish undressing him.

Thea-0211 bites her lower lip as his cock springs free of his underwear and when she looks back up, her irises are the thinnest rings of color.

He initiates the kiss this time and she slides back up the bed as he crawls on it. He can feel her arousal wetting his cock as it brushes her lips and he can feel her breath hitch.

"Oh my God," Thea-0211 husks, breaking the kiss. "Oh my fucking God, I can't take it anymore, I need you so fucking badly, Master. I-I-I-"

"Oh yeah?" he asks, rubbing his cock against her slit again, smirking almost despite himself. "You want me to fuck you? You want my cock in your pussy?"

"God, yes, please, please fuck me!"

"Ok, now this will hurt for a moment, but it'll feel real good, real soon."

Thea is looking particularly wanton, pupils blown, hair spread out on his pillows, breasts heaving with her panting breaths. She won't be the first girl whose virginity he's taken, but he can't deny there's a definite appeal to the idea that he's about to take his sister's virginity.

Locking his eyes on her face, he tries to memorize what he's seeing, to commit every breathy sigh, every flutter of her eyes, every glint from her wetted lips. Reaching down between them, he takes hold of his cock and positions himself, rubs his head against her entrance, once, twice, and then presses in.

Thea's eyes widen into almost perfect circles and her mouth forms an 'o' of surprise as he slides into her. He feels the resistance of her hymen very quickly, absorbing the wince of pain that rolls over her face when he breaks it. "Hey, Speedy, stay with me," he urges lowly as he continues to push into her until their pelvises touch. "I'm right here, I'm right here with you," he whispers as he slowly withdraws and then pushes in again. 

Her eyes open again as he slowly increases his pace, and the look he gets as her pain fades is lidded and lusty.

Her breathing quickly syncs to his rhythm, and the breathy exclamations he starts pulling from her are, in a word, hot.

"Let me- ah! I- oh! I want to- ah! I want to get on top~" she says a minute later. Thea's legs are already wrapped around his so she pivots upwards easily enough when he rolls over. Thea takes over quite smoothly, leaning forward a bit to brace herself on his chest as she sheathes his entire length in her pussy and starts rocking and rotating her hips.

The sight of his very nubile, seventeen-year-old sister (who was also his legal property) bouncing on his cock is a far more arousing sight than he could've ever predicted and feels himself reaching his climax after only another thirty seconds or so.

"Thea, you gotta get off, I'm about to come," he tells her.

"Yes, oh yes, come for me, Master, come for me, come in me," Thea-0211 cries.

"Thea, stop!" he tries again, reaching up to grab her under the arms and pull her off, but she leans down, pressing her whole body against his and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moans into his mouth as she continues to rock her hips and_ squeezes, _ and he can't hold back anymore and empties himself into her.

It takes a second for his vision to clear because that had been an unexpectedly intense orgasm, but when he comes back to himself he scowls down where she's lying on his chest and shoves her off. He gets off the bed and takes a couple steps, using the distance to take a quick calming breath before he turns back.

"What the hell was that?" he demands.

"What was what?" Thea asks, propping herself up on an elbow, voice light, face all innocent confusion.

"Thea," he says, voice low and angry, taking a quick step towards her before he draws himself up short. "You don't want to test me right now. I told you to get off before..."

"Before you came in me?" she finishes for him.

"Yes."

Thea-0211 bites her lip and lowers her eyes for a moment, before meeting his gaze again. "I'm sorry but I... I wanted you to come in me. Master I-"

"No," he interrupts. "You don't get to call me Master when you just disobeyed a direct order like you did."

"I'm..." she starts to say but cuts herself off when she sees his glare intensify. "Can I make a confession?"

"Quickly," he says sternly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Speedy, but-"

"No, Master, I... I don't love you like you love me, like a sister loves her brother, I... I love you like a woman loves a man. Like Laurel and Sara loved you. I-" she cuts herself off again, having to take a moment to gather her courage before continuing. "I've fantasized about having sex with you since pretty much the moment I knew what it was. I spied on you a lot, before you disappeared, watched you fuck Laurel-0142 and Sara and most of the sluts you brought home."

Oliver doesn't know how to respond to that. "Do you hate me?" Thea asks in a small voice when several seconds pass without him saying anything.

"You wanted to sleep with me even before the FRA?"

Thea-0211 nods. "I've never wanted anything or anyone like I wanted you. I… I even snuck into your room a couple times. I'd sit in one of the chairs, or hop up on your dresser and masturbate while you slept."

Oliver maintains his glare for another ten seconds or so before he breaks down and sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what to do with that."

"I'm not asking you to do anything with it," she replies, knee-walking up behind him and setting a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted you to know the truth. And that I really, really liked having you come in me."

"You really liked that? You're not just saying that for my benefit?"

"Master, I'm the one who didn't get off when you told me to."

"You're not just saying that because you're my…" 

"Go on, finish that thought," Thea urged with a smirk and an arched brow.

"Slave," he said with deliberate emphasis. "You're my slave," he repeated for his own benefit.

"I'm your slave," Thea-0211 agrees. "And I'm not. Saying it for your benefit, that is. I mean, I _ would_, because it's a slave's job to want what her master wants, but in this case, no. I really am sorry I disobeyed you, but I had to know what it was like, if just once."

Oliver looked over to Thea-0211 and holds her gaze, searching for any sign of deception. "You want what I want," he repeats.

"I do," she confirms. "Whatever that may be. If you want to strangle me while rearranging my guts with your cock, then I want you to squeeze as hard as you can. If you want to put a baby in me, then I will start tracking my periods and tell you when I'm ovulating. If you want to cut off my arms and legs and turn me into a body pillow, I'll get the saw. I will tell you as many times as it takes you to understand, whatever you want is what I want."

"I'm not saying I haven't wanted to strangle you before because you could be extremely annoying sometimes, but why would you think I'd want to throttle you in bed?"

"I just told you I've watched you have sex, Master. I know you can be... dominating. Laurel-0142 wasn't always able to hide the marks you left on her with make-up. Sara either for that matter. Oliver," Thea-0211 says, quieter. "I'm serious. I exist solely for your pleasure, in whatever form that takes."

"Yeah, I get it, Thea. You want what I want." He frowns, turning back and forcing himself to look at her pussy, puffy, slightly bruised, and thoroughly creamed. "I don't suppose you're on birth control?"

"Seeing as I was a virgin right up until you popped my cherry five minutes ago, I've had no reason to be on the pill."

"Then you need to get on it. Fucking you is one thing, getting you pregnant is something else."

"That's fine. I am a little young for stretch marks, though I wouldn't mind some better tits." Oliver gives her a concerned look when he feels the bed shift next to him and Thea hiss.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just your dick isn't exactly a micropenis, and it was my first time." Thea looks up sharply, seemingly realizing what she said could be construed as criticism. "Which is fine, I swear. You did nothing wrong. You used me just like I wanted you to. My comfort or discomfort should never be something you think about."

Oliver still looks concerned as she pushes herself to her feet and takes a ginger step. "This is ridiculous, Thea. Lay back down and I'll go get the pills while you rest."

Thea shakes her head. "I'm the slave, making sure my body is in proper condition for you is my job."

"You can barely walk," Oliver rebuts. "You will stay here and take a hot bath while I go get some Plan B. Or are you planning on arguing with your master?"

Thea-0211 ducks her gaze. "No, sir. I'll do what you say."

"Good," he says, rising and retrieving his clothes. "Because I can get Mom... Moira-0567 to make sure you do if I have to."

"That won't be necessary," she assures him. "I'll be good."

"Good," he says again, grabbing his wallet and leaving the room.


End file.
